


Что такое джамахарон?

by Archie_Wynne, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Jamaharon, Risa - Freeform, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Если кто и в курсе таинственных интимных обрядов Райзы — так это Джадзия.
Series: WTFK 2021: Star Trek Universe Визуал от M до E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184483
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Что такое джамахарон?

[Full Size || Полный размер](https://i.ibb.co/PmcxTFh/2.jpg)


End file.
